Senbonzakura: Remake
by XKotoneX
Summary: El legendario Clan Haruno impone nuevamente su presencia bajo la llegada de una nueva heredera; Sakura Haruno, una joven hermosa, capaz de detener a un hombre con la mirada, colmada de poderes inimaginables y encantos. Deberá enfrentar su destino y todas las dificultades que este conlleva. (Una historia sobre nuestra pareja Canon favorita, Sasuke y Sakura. Felicidades fandom.)
1. Capítulo I: La Heredera de Senbonzakura

_Bienvenidos. Recientemente Naruto finalizó y esto me llevó a revisar muchas cosas, incluyendo ._

_La última vez que escribí algo 'serio' fue Senbonzakura, mi fic más largo y al que le tengo más cariño, así que decidí reescribirlo, y con esto no me refiero únicamente a escribirlo con una mejor redacción sino cambiar un poco la historia, detalles nada más._

_Naruto fue un manga que me acompañó durante toda mi adolescencia y llenar un vacío en mí, estoy muy agradecida, no sólo con Kishimoto sino con ustedes, quienes hacen de este fandom un lugar agradable y creativo en donde expresar lo que se siente. Gracias por todo._

_Este proyecto de recreación es algo especial para mí, tiene mucha significación. No importa si no llega a ser muy popular o no llega a gustar, al fin y al cabo es un gesto que quiero hacer en honor a lo que representó este manga para todo nosotros. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste, siempre es agradable leer sus opiniones._

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Confundía el titileo del koto con las gotas golpear las tejas, el vapor exudaba del té amargo, lo contemplaba dibujar sensuales figuras como lo solía hacer el humo del tabaco. La tenue luz de las velas arropaba cada objeto en la habitación, observó, nuevamente, el té sobre la mesa. - ¿Me estas escuchando? - continuaba discurriendo en el líquido caoba, mas no hubo respuesta. Había escuchado muchas veces la misma historia; décadas atrás Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, fundadores de Konohagakure 木ノ葉隠れの里, recibieron a la Estirpe Haruno en tiempos de hambre y pobreza, y por ello, siempre demostrarán agradecimiento hacia sus familias.<p>

Apretó la mandíbula, su madre le había jalado el cabello por su falta de interés - Gomen'nasai Oka-san. - murmuró - "por eso, nuestra familia mantiene estrechas relaciones comerciales que benefician notablemente a nuestra amada aldea y sobre todo a los clanes prestigiosos, no obstante, tradicionalmente nuestra familia ha…" - su madre esperaba que completara la oración, suspiro, levantó su mirada hacia la joven que estaba oculta en una ensombrecida esquina de la habitación, enseguida ella notó su mirada, le sonrió débilmente mientras tocaba una suave melodía en el Koto - "nuestra familia, comparte la tradición de arreglar matrimonios con prometedores jóvenes y así mantener un continuo prestigio y alto estatus socio-político y económico dentro Hi no Kuni 火の国." -Sintió la mano de su madre posarse en su hombro complacida.

Su enfermiza obsesión por controlar absolutamente todos y cada uno de los aspectos en su vida le hacía sentir lástima por ella, de cualquier forma, comprendía porqué quería tan desesperadamente que todo saliera bien, todo el peso de la familia recae sobre sus hombros y los de su madre. - No sabes el orgullo que sentí cuando vi tu precioso cabello rosa; el símbolo de la línea de sangre más pura en nuestra familia, fue una bendición después de todo lo que había sucedido con tu padre, como si los dioses hubieran querido compensarlo todo - había sido suficiente por hoy, francamente. Se levantó del suelo, su cabello estaba listo, había concluido los preparativos para la ceremonia de presentación, se mostraría a por primera vez públicamente, y aún más importante, conocería a su futuro prometido, Uchiha Sasuke. No era el primogénito, pero era un buen candidato como esposo para la preciada hija de de la Estirpe Haruno; una familia de valiosa reputación, una familia que se ha dedicado a través de las generaciones a criar impolutamente a sus niñas.

Su familia era propietaria de un vasto terreno casi en los límites de Konohagakure, en donde yacía la imponente Manor de pretenciosa imagen y antigüedad, Sakurambo, allí residian todas las Harunos solteras o ancianas, todas las niñas solían ser trasladadas a la Manor para ser educadas y luego se les comprometía con un joven adecuado, sin embargo, la rama principal de la familia portaba un Gen especial que había caracterizado desde remotos tiempos la pureza y superioridad de sangre, o al menos así era explicado en los libros escritos que quedaban dentro de la familia.

El cabello rosa era la forma de identificar a la joven predilecta de la familia, por ello existía un pronunciado resentimiento entre las integrantes, ya que cuanto más cerca estabas de esa supuesta 'sangre pura', más atención y privilegios se te otorgaban. Muchas primas de Sakura habían sido terriblemente ignoradas desde que la pequeña flor de cerezo había nacido. Realmente, ¿qué había detrás de esa ridícula creencia?, ¿Cuál era el origen de ello? Sakura se sentía acomplejada por su cabello, no porque no fuera bonito, sino porque le habia traido muchas enemistades dentro de su propia sangre, y honestamente, mucho trabajo también.

Dirigió su mirada al espejo en su habitación, se enfrentó a los orbes jades que poseía, brillaban con esa dulce claridad, delineados sutilmente, enmarcados por finas cejas rosa pastel rodeadas de un mar blanco de tersa piel. Sí, era hermosa, pero muy joven también, tan sólo siete años y ya estaba vinculada eternamente con otro ser. La verdad, nunca se había detenido a reflexionar sobre ello.

Entonces lo evocó, Sasuke Uchiha, sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar su nombre, afortunadamente había podido divisar al joven desde lejos y era muy apuesto, su madre la había llevado en dos ocasiones a la ciudad para verlo. Desde el carruaje y tras un delicado velo, había podido distinguir a su futuro prometido caminando por la calle, un chico de buen porte, cabello negro luciendo azulejos reflejos, una piel pálida, de buena complexión, y un rostro equilibrado; un tanto afilado y arrogante.

Era realmente afortunada de haber sido emparejada con un joven tan distinguido, le preocupaba que terminara vinculada con alguien desagradable.

El primogénito de la familia jefe de los Uchiha era mucho más mayor que Sasuke, y aunque también era notablemente atractivo y educado, en opinión de Yui Haruno, la matriarca y jefa de la familia, no era el indicado, así que en lugar de Sakura, fue comprometido con la prima-hermana de ella; Yuna, una joven dulce y atenta, de largos cabellos negros, y ojos jades, quizás no tan bella como la pelirosa, pero si agraciada de facciones.

"No confio en los Uchihas, y menos aún en uno implicado directamente con el consejo" - Akari frunció los labios ante la declaración - "Itachi es un joven completamente perfecto para Sakura, Oka-san. No creo que sea conveniente..." - la aludida levantó la mirada, callando inmediatamente a Akari- " no importa lo que tú creas."

Yui Haruno siempre fue una mujer dura, había sido la última portadora de la cabellera rosa, al menos hasta que nació Sakura. La mujer ya anciana y enferma, se recluye en el ala más antigua, en una habitación sellada. Parecía despreciar a toda su familia, con especial ahínco en su propia hija, Akari, quien había sido una "terrible decepción". En cuanto a su nieta, la joven que había heredado su cabello rosa, había sido completamente desviada del camino que habría deseado encomendar. Así a tensión dentro de la Manor era cada vez peor, sobre todo desde que el mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui, se había suicidado, esto había provocado un escándalo. Una intensa intriga que le ponía los pelos de punta a las Haruno.

Respiro profundamente alejándose de sus recuerdos, la puerta corrediza se abrió, entraron a la estancia silenciosamente dos jóvenes muchachas que comenzaron a desempacar el kimono ceremonial de aquella noche; seda negra, bordado de oro, un estanque de lotos y el lamento de las garzas. Se les era incomodo vestirla - arigato Sakura-sama - murmuró una de ellas cuando recogió su cabello para facilitarles el trabajo, su cabellera llegaba hasta por debajo de sus caderas, ataban el Obi de sorprendente longitud y peso. - Es hora - la voz de su madre anunció, debían partir en carruaje al centro de la ciudad, donde se celebraba la fiesta privada entre ambas familias.  
>Miraba de reojo por la ventana del carruaje como la gente vagaba por las calles aquella noche. Habían llegado. Aguantó la respiración.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El murmullo de la gente cesó cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron, pintando de azul el escenario, según se había escuchado la joven interpretaría una danza que cuenta la historia de una doncella, que vagando en el frío invernal, se lamenta por la ausencia de su amado.<p>

Una sobria y suave melodía inundó la sala, la flauta afligida caló en el público, acompañada más tarde por el koto y el shaimasen. El joven Uchiha se removió inquieto, las manos le sudaban, su madre le sobó la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo en silencio, entonces apareció de entre la oscuridad una figura esbelta y pequeña, que se deslizaba lento pero constante hacia el frente del escenario.

Los labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron, jamás había visto en su vida a un ser tan hermoso e inusual como aquel; su cabello caía agraciadamente sobre sus hombros, derramándose a lo largo de su cuerpo, finos hilillos color rosa que oscilaban bajo la suave brisa de la noche. En delicada apariencia interpretaba su agónico papel, con frágiles movimientos hacía arte con sus manos, enseñando elegantemente sus muñecas, presumiendo la más blanca piel, ocultaba su rostro parcialmente bajo la sombrilla, mas bajandola descubrió sus ojos. En aquel momento, Sasuke supo que la impresión que esa joven le había causado, quedaría grabada por siempre en su mente, el instante en el que vió ese color por primera vez, como si las aguas más puras los hubieran pintado, dejando por siempre transparente a sus ojos, los de ella. Mikoto sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, supo que había sido correcta la decisión.

Tras gentiles giros, vueltas, y maniobras de abanicos tintados, acabó la representación, seguida por apremiantes aplausos y comentarios halagadores. Había sido un éxito, tras años de entrenamiento, Sakura había conseguido convertirse en una niña agraciada y moldeada bajo la rígida etiqueta tradicional y distinguida, finalmente había sellado y asegurado su destino junto a Sasuke. Quizás podría parecer precipitado, pero para las familias de alto estatus, era necesario asegurar un buen futuro diezmando la libertad de sus hijos.

Sasuke respiraba nerviosamente, la chica bajaría a su encuentro, los presentarían en cuestión de minutos y honestamente se sentía un poco intimidado. Pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando para ingresar a los últimos grados de la academia lo mantenía apartado de… bueno, todo el mundo. No era bueno con las palabras, lo suyo era el manejo del kunai, los ninjutsus, el chakra, no mantener una conversación con una chica bonita.

- Konnichiwa - una suave voz hizo girar a la familia, Akari acompañaba a su hija para conocerlos, una reverencia modesta fue ejecutada por la pelirosa quien, por primera vez, compartió una mirada con sasuke, parecía que ambos se encontraban hipnotizados bajo los ojos del otro. El momento fue interrumpido por el anuncio del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la gente enseguida se emocionó, Sakura no comprendía a que se referian con "fuegos artificiales" y sasuke alentado por su madre se acercó a la Haruno para presentarse, cuando de pronto una explosión colorida en el cielo retumbó los oídos de todos, Sakura nunca había presenciado o escuchado algo como aquello, se asustó e instintivamente tomó el brazo de sasuke jalandolo en busca de protección, - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella casi al borde del pánico, en aquel instante sasuke sonrió enternecido; era una niña después de todo.

- No te preocupes - tan sólo murmuró, levantando la vista al cielo, viendo los colores brillar, Sakura por otro lado lo miró a él, y por un instante, todo se ensordeció al presenciar el rostro del uchiha iluminado por los colores y la suave sonrisa en sus labios, algo se estremeció su pecho.

Se sintió observado, y le devolvió la mirada a la chica que lo sostenía ya sin estar asustada, la contempló sonrojarse a su lado. Nuevamente, la brisa nocturna meció los cabellos de sakura, desprendiendo de estos el perfume de los cerezos en flor - Sasuke-kun… - él tan sólo asintió para luego continuar disfrutando de los colores en la negrura del cielo, tratando de disimular sus recientes emociones.

Realmente, todos parecían complacidos con el resultado del evento, tras la cena fueron despedidos los invitados quienes caminando, o en el caso de Sakura y su madre, en carruaje, volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Sakura se sentía extasiada, la noche había transcurrido cual cuento de hadas, Sasuke era un joven apuesto y dulce, estaba totalmente prendada de él, y sentía que era correspondida.

Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, asustada miró a su captor, era su Abuela Yui, suspiró aliviada, al menos hasta que la anciana comenzó a caminar arrastrandola hasta la biblioteca de la Manor, cerró la puerta corrediza tras sí, cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados correr hacia donde estaban, - Oka-san, basta! - En cuanto Akari abrió la puerta, se vió apuntada con una Katana, - Oka-san… - Sakura yacía en el suelo, observando la escena aterrada, ¿qué ocurría?.

-Estoy cansada de ver como echas a la basura todo el legado de nuestro Clan - Akari frunció el ceño, respirando agitadamente - Te equivocas Oka-san, no he hecho más que velar por nuestra familia, hice bien en apartar a mi hija de tu demencia Ninja - Los ojos de Yui se abrieron con fuerza, indignada puso el filo de su katana sobre el cuello de su propia hija - ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Demencia Ninja? Gracias a mi legado es que somos quienes somos, eres tú la indigna de nuestro apellido, eres una desgracia, tú y tu cabello negro, así como todas las inútiles que viven bajo mi techo sin portar mi Don. Tú eres la patética y débil mujer que nació sin talento, eres una verguenza. - las palabras eran puñales clavándose en el pecho de Akari, quien derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos. - No te dejaré arrastrar a Sakura a tu locura Oka-san - el cabello rosa parcialmente blanco de vejez se desató de su mono, Yui emanaba energía que hacía levitar su cabellera, apretaba la mandíbula, bajó la Katana, y en un rápido movimiento disparó una aguja de chakra a la frente de su hija, dejándola inconsciente. Guardando la katana en su funda, se giró hacia su nieta quien temblaba contra la pared, de un tirón la levantó llevándola hasta una trampilla en el suelo de la habitación, bajaron a lo que parecía una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, un kimono escarlata de corte curioso estaba tendido en una pantalla de bambú, y al final de la pieza, en un altar reposaba una Larga katana enfundada y coronada por un precioso mango - Sakura… - Yui con un semblante imponente, encendía una delgada y alargada pipa - tu destino no se reduce a Kimonos y canciones, hay algo que debes saber sobre nosotras. - el humo desprendía de su boca hipnotizante.

-En el inicio de los tiempos, nuestro Clan ninja poseía gran poder e influencia en los Cinco Países, infortunadamente, la primera Gran Guerra desvaneció gran parte de nuestro legado, la sangre se disolvió con otras y, poco a poco, nuestro Kekkei Genkai desapareció casi por completo. Fuimos cazadas, víctimas del odio y la ignorancia de otros, incapaces de comprender nuestro origen y nuestro poder, nos tomaron por una amenaza incontrolable, y por ello nos redujeron a esto, a escondernos en las sombras, con tan sólo una línea de sangre viva, somos lo único que queda de una Legendaria Estirpe, quemaron nuestros libros, nuestros pergaminos, nuestra herencia; nos sacrificaron. Y aunque ciertamente, fueron Hashirama y Madara quienes nos acogieron bajo su protección, pero no son de fiar.

Certero es que nuestro Clan obtuvo su poder de forma atroz, adorando a Jorōgumo 絡新婦, un Yōkai 妖怪 malicioso, que disfrazándose de seductiva mujer atrae a sus víctimas. El horrendo espíritu nos otorgó su poder en forma de este vicioso Chakra que ejerce la misma fuerza sobre los que nos rodean, es un poder seductor, engañoso, maligno, el motivo de nuestra destrucción. Eso es lo que sucede con los Clanes poderosos Sakura, son masacrados por temor, o se despedazan entre sí por codicia.-

Sakura sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba, la tensión se le bajó repentinamente, tan sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ¿acaso eso quería decir que era una ninja? - ¿Kekkei Genkai? - logró balbucear - Se refiere a una técnica que es solo capaz de ser poseída por herencia de sangre. Desarrollado a partir de nuestro Chakra, incomprendido y aún un misterio para nosotras mismas, nos otorga poderes que doblegan, en muchos sentidos, la voluntad de otros seres. Es un concepto complejo y fue difícil de reconocerlo, pero definitivamente notable, logrando maestría de este puedes obtener poderes inimaginables. Dicen que nuestro chakra refleja y se proyecta como las telarañas de Jorōgumo, por supuesto eso es tan sólo una superstición. - Se esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de la anciana.

La niña tendida en el suelo la miraba con horror, Yui suspiró. - Lo comprenderás con el tiempo querida, lo que quiero que hagas es que te conviertas en un ninja, es tu destino Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Contemplaba las franjas de pálida luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, el monótono sonido de los grillos parecían ser el metrónomo de sus pensamientos, en su cabeza la voz de su abuela retumbaba "Jorōgumo" "Kekkei Genkai" "Destino", debían ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, cuando de pronto, escuchó un grito, su corazón se le subió a la garganta "¿ahora qué?", escuchaba pasos agitados arriba y abajo de las escaleras, murmullos, gritos y sollozos.<p>

Sakura se sentó en su futon, hiperventilando, "no, no acabo de escuchar eso…" se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo por los pasillos, su cabeza latía de dolor y falta de aire, entonces encontró a Yuna, llorando en los brazos de su Abuela, - No te creo - exclamó la joven con voz quebrada, Yui la tomaba de las muñecas tratando de hacerla recomponer, y al notar la presencia de Sakura, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, pareció tomar aliento, y entonces lo dijo.

-El clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado. -

Todo pareció entumecerse, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, un dolor agudo se esparció por su pecho, y las nauseas recorrieron su traquea, se llevó una mano al cuello de la impresión, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, trató de continuar respirando, y a pesar de su esfuerzo sentía que nada de aire entraba en sus pulmones, los gritos de Yuna se escuchaban como lejanos ecos. "Sasuke-kun".

¿Cóm-... Cuándo..? ¿Quién? - Balbuceó, o al menos pensó que lo hizo - Itachi Uchiha, hace unas horas - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo, no podía, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Era un joven tan sereno. Su visión se volvió borrosa, la noticia le había causado demasiada impresión, desfallecería en cualquier momento, todo se volvió negro.

Sintió como era depositada en un futón, escuchaba a las muchachas correr por la casa, abrió los ojos, un cuerpo yacía a su lado, miro hacia el techo, encontrándose en la sala, desde la puerta corrediza del patio veía un cielo aclarando, un tormentoso cielo nublado en amanecer. Los cabellos negros de Yuna rozaban sus dedos, la sentía temblar ligeramente, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de reprimirse.

"...Sasuke-kun"

Se reincorporó, sintiendo una pronunciada jaqueca derramarse en su cráneo. Una taza de té apareció frente a sus ojos, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro demacrado de una de sus primas. Parecía absurdo como la vida de una persona podía derrumbarse en cuestión de horas, tomó la taza musitando "arigato"

El Clan Uchiha había desaparecido, el recuerdo del rostro de Sasuke iluminado por las luces de colores en el cielo vino a su mente aguando sus ojos, "¿cómo era posible?" los cerró tratando de no pensar en la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del pelinegro aquella noche, no quería recordar ninguno de esos rostros amables, tan solo se echaría a llorar.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era Itachi?

Divisó a su madre en una esquina abatida, no parecía siquiera estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, - A primera hora de la mañana se celebrará el funeral, quiero que todas se aseen, se vistan y se arreglen. - La voz, no tan dura de Yui dió órdenes, en seguida pero con paso lento, las muchachas comenzaron a movilizarse - Sakura-sama, apresurese, debemos arreglarla - reprimió sus lágrimas, se levantó del futon observando a Yuna mirar a la pared, después de todo, había sido su novio el que había asesinado a todo el clan. ¿Sabría algo sobre eso?

Rápidamente aseó su cuerpo, se miraba en el espejo mientras era vestida con un kimono negro en su entereza. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados - Quiero recoger mi cabello - alcanzó a decir - Sakura-sama sabe muy bien que debe llevar su cabello suelto, es costumbre, es un honor en nuestra familia tener el cabello rosa, debe lucirlo como tal - Bajó la mirada pensando si alguna de ellas sabría realmente la historia tras esos cabellos. Maquillaron su rostro para cubrir el cansancio, peinaron su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sí, trenzando algunos mechones.

- Sakura - la voz de Yui se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación, se volteo a verla - Sasuke esta vivo - un sólido silencio se adueñó del momento, sakura estaba paralizada, su corazón comenzó a latir con terrible fuerza y rapidez.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus sombrillas, apenas alcanzaba a ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke desde allí, mucha gente había asistido, pero todos observaban desde un lugar apartado, el Hokage sostenía una sombrilla mientras que su otra mano reposaba en el hombro del joven Uchiha, la ceremonia estaba a punto de acabar, entonces tendría que acercarse y entregarle a Sasuke el ramo de crisantemos que había armado, y sus condolencias.<p>

Comenzaron a caminar hacia él, quien miraba la tumba de sus padres, parecía temblar, apretando sus puños con fuerza, su hermoso cabello negro ocultaba su rostro - Sasuke-kun - murmuró con suavidad, y acercándose le tendió el ramo de flores haciendo una reverencia, fue entonces cuando el joven se giró a verla, sus ojos ahogados en desprecio se posaron en ella. Jamás nadie la había mirado con tanto odio. Jamás.

De un manotazo tiró al suelo el ramo de flores - lárgate - sakura sostenía la mano que él le había golpeado, y con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó del muchacho. Sentía que algo se le rompía en el pecho, y aún más, sentía que era una estúpida por pensar que tal gesto confortaria el corazón del Uchiha.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque como jamás había corrido en su vida, incapaces de alcanzarla, sus escoltas se quedaron atrás, dejándola sola entre los árboles bañados con rocío de lluvia. Quitándose los zapatos se sentó en la tierra recostándose contra un árbol, "¿por qué estas cosas sucedían?" "¿acaso habían hecho algo para merecer algo así?" - ¿quién puede decidir quién vive y quién muere? - susurró para sí, cerrando los ojos, abatida por el cansancio, se entregó a él.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos asustada "¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?", de pronto notó algo moviéndose entre los arboles, aguantó su respiración, era Sasuke. Vagaba como una sombra, lo escuchó sollozar, silenciosamente trató de acercarse, y por supuesto el ninja notó enseguida la presencia y en un violento giro la enfrentó con kunai en mano, los dientes apretados, y lágrimas gruesas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos habían perdido todo signo de felicidad.<p>

-Sa..suke-kun - su garganta se trancó violentamente, vió al chico temblar, su mano dejó caer el kunai, parecía apunto de perder el conocimiento, tambaleándose cayó al suelo, Sakura acudió rápidamente atrapándolo, el chico se resistía, no quería la conmiseración de nadie.

- Basta -exclamó Sakura en un quebranto, abrazándolo contra su pecho, sintió las manos de él aferrándose a su kimono, ahogando el llanto en su cuello, estrechó el agarre lo más que pudo, como si así pudiera tragarse todo su dolor y hacerlo desaparecer. Su cuello humedeció con las lágrimas del joven entre sus brazos, sintió como poco a poco iba calmándose, hasta que sólo respiraba, bajó la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro inconsciente, suspiró, apartó los cabellos de su rostro, "¿cuánto dolor puede contener una persona?" Cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Corría a toda prisa por las calles de Konoha, en su mano sostenía, lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado; su bandana ninja. Los civiles la miraban pasar con mucha curiosidad. Desde que había comenzado sus estudios y entrenamiento ninja habían pasado unos cinco años, cinco duros años de aislamiento. Su madre le había dado la espalda así como la mayoría de su familia, su abuela se había convertido en su tutora, sin embargo, eso no la hacía más afable, en cuanto a los compañeros de la academia, casi no había podido entablar alguna conexión. Los niños eran tontos, las niñas eran crueles. Suspiró, al menos todo eso había acabado, ahora que era una Genin sería parte de un equipo, tendría un maestro de rango élite y comenzaría a hacer misiones.<p>

Abrió el portón de su casa, se quitó los zapatos - Sakura-san - la voz apagada de Yuna la llamo, se encontró con el rostro disgustado de su prima - ¿Qué ocurre? - la joven pelinegra bajo la mirada, - Obaa-sama… - su pecho agitado subía y bajaba descontroladamente, Sakura temió, y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela, abrió la puerta corrediza de un golpe - Obaa-sama aquí est- calló al instante, su abuela yacía en su futón vestida con una mortaja, inciensos y velas por doquier.

- No… - musitó caminando hacia el cuerpo, su cabello rosa lleno de canas esparcido la arropaba, no supo cuanto tiempo realmente estuvo contemplándola petrificada, con sus dedos tomó suavemente la mano de ella, y un agudo dolor golpeó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza reprimiendo un quejido. De pronto se sentia diferente, ya no sentía que estuviese sola en aquella habitación.

_Felicidades Sakura_. Escuchó la voz de Yui, llevándose una mano a la boca miró el cadáver, mas no se había movido en absoluto. _Ahora que eres un Genin creo que mereces llevar el honorario atuendo de combate Haruno._ Tomó su cabeza aterrada, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?; escuchaba la voz de una persona muerta. _Muchacha tonta, ¿pensabas que te dejaría sola? No pierdas mas tiempo._

- Obaa-sama… - Miró el cuerpo de la anciana inerte, acarició con su pulgar su mano para luego soltarla, se dirigió al altar bajo la biblioteca donde halló el kimono honorario, lo tomó y rápidamente se lo puso.

Era un kimono de corte especial, no tenía mangas, y abajo a ambos costados había un corte para dejar descubiertas sus piernas, eso facilitaba el movimiento de sus cuatro extremidades, el obi era negro decorado con una franja dorada en sus bordes, era mucho más ligero y corto, amarrándose con un lazo atrás sin dejar tela suelta, así no estorbaba. El kimono había sido confeccionado con una tela más gruesa y rústica que la seda, lo que lo hacía más adecuado para las actividades que realizaría con él. Se miró en el espejo, sonrojandose levemente, el rojo intenso de su nuevo atuendo contrastaba con su piel pálida y combinaba con su cabello rosa. Los cortes del kimono mostraban sus piernas de arriba abajo, jamás había mostrado tanto. Aunque parecía ser algo normal en las Kunoichis el llevar ropa ligera y corta que permitiera la movilidad, ella aún no se acostumbraba.

_Eres la viva imagen de mi Juventud_, En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, _por último, quiero que tomes Senbonzakura contigo._ Sorprendida miro la katana del altar, su funda roja, su mango negro y dorado. Por primera vez, tomó en su mano la katana, desenfundándola, su precioso y plateado filo cortó el aire produciendo un hermoso sonido encantando los oídos de la joven.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió incómoda, levantó la mirada echándole un vistazo a su Sensei, parecía un hombre apuesto, no sabría decir realmente, teniendo la cara cubierta casi por completo por una máscara - … asesinar a cierta persona - su atencion se volvió a Sasuke, quien hablaba de sus metas, "asesinar a cierta persona", se refería obviamente a Itachi, miró el concreto entristecida, realmente Sasuke era una persona completamente diferente. La última vez que se habían visto había sido el día del funeral de su Clan, después de haberse quedado los dos dormidos en el bosque, despertó sola y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, ni siquiera en la academia, parecía evitarla. Hizo una mueca de tristeza. - ¿Qué hay de ti? - levantó su mirada, se refería a ella.<p>

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta…- inconscientemente volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien extrañamente la miraba, de hecho, estaba escuchándola. Se sonrojó. - mi meta es merecer mi apellido - Sasuke frunció el ceño, no terminaba de comprender qué hacía Sakura allí, se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse de que la joven había ingresado en la Academia, el creía que Sakura era tan sólo una civil, y aunque fuera una ninja realmente, no se la imaginaba con un kunai en la mano enfrentando los peligros. Era demasiado frágil y asustadiza. Sólo sería un peso para él. La miró de reojo, ella no estaba hecha para esto.

Hacía años que no la veía, había cambiado, su figura seguía siendo esbelta, pero ya no era tan infantil, era más femenina. Su cabello era tan largo como entonces, se veía sedoso al tacto y desprendía ese aroma sutil a cerezos florecidos. Su piel jamás había conocido el trabajo duro, mucho menos el maltrato, y aunque se notaba en sus ojos que ya no era tan ingenua, seguía siendo demasiado inocente para un mundo tan crudo.

Chasqueó su lengua, tendría que protegerla, el idiota de Naruto era demasiado torpe y Kakashi demasiado despreocupado.

Los ojos de ella atraían demasiado su mirada, ese color jade era como una caricia para su vista, ella era innegablemente preciosa y aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió, sin embargo, ese recuerdo había quedado totalmente opacado por el asesinato de sus padres aquella misma noche, lo único que había conseguido aplacar su dolor aquel día había sido la cercanía de Sakura, y lo sabía, había entre ellos una extraña conexión que no lograba comprender, y quizás tan sólo era una impresión que le había quedado por haber estado comprometido a ella. Realmente en su momento se había hecho la idea de que Sakura estaría siempre a su lado.

No quería admitirlo pero en el fondo se sentía satisfecho con la presencia de la joven en su equipo, le confortaba.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por su atención y su tiempo, como podrán notar hay muchos factores dentro de la historia que alterarán el curso original del canon. Disculpen si el comienzo fue un poco lento y tedioso, pero realmente necesitaba establecer esta base para pasar a lo interesante. En el proximo capitulo el Equipo 7 vivirá sus primeras aventuras, y la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke comienza su desarrollo.<em>


	2. Capítulo II: Un latente pasado

_Bienvenidos nuevamente. Recuerden que esta historia es calificación M y aunque por ahora no han habido temas/escenas/lenguaje explicito y/o adulto, en un futuro lo habrá, y bastante._

_Aclaraciones:_

- Pensamientos - "_este es mi pensamiento_"

- Yui hablando - _Soy yo, Yui._

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mañana deberán estar en el campo de entrenamiento, tendremos una prueba para evaluar si realmente tienen lo que se necesita para ser mis alumnos. Les sugiero que no desayunen a menos de que quieran vomitar. - El jounin desapareció dejando desconcertados a sus estudiantes.<p>

- Sakura-chan - los ojos jades miraron a lo que parecía un tomate con cabellos rubios, se quedó en silencio esperando a que su compañero hablara, sin embargo, sólo la miró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Hn - Sasuke quien observaba la situación, se sentía irritado ante la actitud de Naruto frente a Sakura. - ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a entrenar solo? eh, Sasuke. - Altanero y caprichoso, Naruto lo estaba corriendo del lugar. - Así Sakura-chan y yo podemos conocernos mejor, mientras almorzamos juntos - agregó provocando que el Uchiha entrecerrara sus ojos en escrutinio.

Sakura se llevó las manos a los costados de su cabeza, enredando sus finos dedos entre los cabellos rosas. Desde que Yui se había metido en su cuerpo había tenido extrañas visiones, emociones y agudos dolores de cabeza.

Los jovenes que hasta hace unos instantes se miraban con rabia ahora la contemplaban a ella. -Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? - El rubio se acercó, mas fue detenido por Sasuke expectante.

En la cabeza de Sakura se manifestaban recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, entonces una persistente imagen se retuvo ante sus ojos, un hombre de piel tan pálida como la nieve, escurridizos cabellos negros y unos profundos ojos amarillos que penetraban su conciencia. Sentimientos encontrados invadieron su pecho. Relajó el rostro levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke, encontrándose con dos vacíos negros mirándola de vuelta. Dio un paso adelante, tropezando. Sasuke frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano para evitar que se cayera, levantando el peso de la chica en el agarre.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa al sentir su mano sujetada por la de Sasuke, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda, roja como un tomate tartamudeo un 'gracias' y se despidió yéndose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Estará bien? - Sasuke escuchaba lejos la voz de Naruto, analizando en silencio lo ocurrido. Algo sucedía con Sakura, y no sabía qué era aquello que le acontecía, no obstante algo sí sabía, y es que no se trataba de algo bueno. Suspiró revolviendo sus cabellos.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento, estaba cansada, había tenido una noche muy inquieta. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se sentían diferentes; contener a otra persona dentro de sí era algo pesado de hacer.<p>

Echó un vistazo al lugar, Sasuke ya estaba allí, aparentemente imperturbable, no se movió cuando la sintió llegar. Quiso despegar sus labios para saludarlo, mas no pudo. No sentía que fuera a obtener una buena respuesta. Exhaló con pesadez, poco después apareció Naruto y mucho más tarde Kakashi.

-Bien, esto es lo que pasará, son las 9:43 de la mañana, si para el mediodía no han podido quitarme uno de estos cascabeles, - levantó la mano enseñandolos - no comen los almuerzos que traje, - Las caras del equipo eran terribles, el disgusto les había caído cual balde de agua fría - Espere, si somos tres, ¿por qué sólo hay dos cascabeles? - Sakura frunció el ceño, algo tramaba este tipo.

- Ah sí, la persona que quede por fuera, será enviado de vuelta a la Academia. - Sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa.

"_Demonios, por eso nos hizo saltarnos el desayuno..._ " Suspiró con pesadez, tomando el mango de su katana, en estos años de entrenamiento había conseguido convertirse en la mejor de su clase, pero ¿acaso eso sería suficiente?, apretó el agarre al mango de su katana, saliendo disparada a ocultarse.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se movía entre los árboles lo más silencioso y rápido que podía. Escuchó un estruendo, y vio humo en el cielo "¿<em>qué está ocurriendo<em>?". Se agachó un instante entre los arbustos, no estaba sola. Su corazón palpitando fuertemente y la adrenalina en sus venas la impulsó a correr, retirándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia el claro del campo en donde Naruto colgaba de un árbol, capturado por una trampa, y no había señales de Sasuke. Debía estar oculto.

Shurikens y Kunais se clavaron en la tierra a sus costados, aguantó la respiración -¡Sakura-chan, detrás de ti! - le advirtió Naruto, se giró desenvainando la katana. Kakashi no parecía estar en posición de atacar con taijutsu. El jounin juntó sus manos, y de pronto una ventolera se sobrevino a ella. Sintió somnolencia.

_Esta tratando de engañarte. _Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, "_por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei está tratando de engañarme con un genjutsu._" Cargó hacia él con rapidez y blandiendo su filo atravesó el cuerpo del jounin. Naruto gritando observó la escena, mientras Sasuke, escondido en la copa de los árboles se encontraba sorprendido ante la rapidez y la fuerza de la joven.

El cuerpo picado de Kakashi se transformó en un tronco, justo como Sakura esperaba, girando sobre sus pies apuntó con su katana al hombre a sus espaldas. Sakura respiraba con algo de dificultad, una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla sonrojada. Sintió su cuerpo refluyente de energía, sus cabello se mecían, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, supo entonces que se trataba de la presencia de Yui.

Guardó su Katana caminando lentamente hacia su objetivo - Ne, Kakashi-sensei - su voz aterciopelada acarició a los presentes, el semblante de la joven era sereno, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba sus dulces labios. Su presencia se agrandaba y parecía asfixiar al hombre quien había perdido el sentido del momento, contemplando los ojos claros de la joven, viéndola murmurar palabras imperceptibles.

"_Deme los cascabeles_", invadido por los murmullos de la pelirosa sus pensamientos se disolvieron en su voz, bajando su mano a su costado, tomando las pequeñas esferas de metal entre sus dedos, y lentamente las tendía hacia la joven quien sonreía satisfecha. Justo antes de darle los cascabeles, el Jounin despertó de su estado de ensoñación, retirándolos del alcance de ella, quien tras hacer una pirueta hacia atrás le lanzó una tanda de kunais y shurikens, aún con la guardia baja, Kakashi los esquivó saliendo del apuro con cortes en el uniforme, nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La alarma resonó y Kakashi procedió a explicar el porqué habían fracasado en sus intentos. Era evidente que el trabajo en equipo era necesario y una parte importante de lo que significaba ser un shinobi.<p>

- uh… Muy bien, Sasuke y Sakura podrán comer. Tú no Naruto, quisiste romper las reglas. Les daré una oportunidad más, coman para reponer fuerzas. Tendrán tres horas para tratarlo de nuevo. Ah, y si alguno de ustedes le da de comer a Naruto, los sacaré permanentemente del programa. -

Nadie dijo una palabra. El jounin había desaparecido y un silencio incómodo que sólo era interrumpido por los rugidos del estómago de Naruto. Sasuke estudiaba con suspicacia a su compañera. Lo que acababa de ver no era posible, un Genin era incapaz de ejercer control sobre la voluntad de un Jounin, ¿cómo Sakura había podido borrar la conciencia de Kakashi?

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasaba la mano por su frente secando algo de sudor, agotada se dirigía a casa sin notar que era seguida. Sonrió con alivio al recordar que estaban aprobados, recordaba la lección que su sensei les había dado ese día. Sus cabellos oscilaban a sus espaldas, estaba pensando en trenzarlo porque el calor del mediodía comenzaba a ser realmente fastidioso.<p>

Casi llegando a la calle que daba al camino a su casa, sintió un firme agarre en su brazo izquierdo, para luego ser puesta contra la pared. Instintivamente su mano derecha tomó el mango de su katana, y el sonido del filo desenvainar se detuvo a medio camino cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien la había interceptado. La acorraló contra la pared, mano y mano a cada costado, mientras la afilada mirada de sus ojos negros la analizaba.

Su respiración se tornó irregular al verla tan cerca. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Sakura; sus pestañas negras, largas y abundantes recubrian el color más brillante y puro que había visto en su vida. Las pupilas de ella contrayéndose a la luz del sol. El azul y el verde se destilaban en un brillante jade.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula - ¿Qué ocultas ? - le murmuró. Sentía su aliento sobre su rostro. Bajó la mirada a sus labios rosados, carnosos, con un corazón de cupido perfecto delineándolos, dándoles un aspecto tan dulce y apetitoso.

- Sakura… - su nombre se le había escapado inconscientemente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño cerca de ella?; perdía la concentración, y su silencio le quitaba la paciencia.

Notó una caricia en la mejilla, y enseguida se percató de la fina mano de ella en su rostro. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien - Anata… - su suave voz lo reconfortó - Sasuke-kun, eres tan apuesto. - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en esos dulces labios que contemplaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron notablemente. El Uchiha suspiró bajando la mirada, apartando sus brazos, tratando de ocultar la expresión de su rostro y reprimir la sonrisa que le había sacado. Sakura no tenía remedio.

Ella apartó su mano suavemente con un roce, y tratando de evitar más preguntas, discretamente continuó su camino, sintiendo los ojos de Sasuke clavados en su nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sakura-san, bienvenida - La pelirosa amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, el servicio de la manor parecía más agitado de lo normal - ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó al instante, Yuna vaciló - ¿Por qué no conversamos esto con té? -<p>

Caminaron entre los intrincados pasillos. La manor era grande, pero las estancias eran pequeñas. La madera estaba muy bien cuidada, habían muchos ornamentos por doquier. Era un lugar lleno de muchos lujos, así como malas energías.

Se sentó junto a la mesa, esperando entonces la taza de té prometida. Contempló a su prima, completamente demacrada preparaba el té. Había sido muy duro para ella aceptar que Itachi, su prometido, realmente había masacrado a toda su familia. - ¿Oka-san? - preguntó inesperadamente la pelirosa. Yuna la miró, dudando un instante - Aún de viaje… - Murmuró. Posó la taza delante de Sakura, sirviéndole cuidadosamente el té, - Akane-sama viene en camino, Sakura-san - la expresión de Sakura fue de genuina sorpresa - ¿Akane-sama… ? Quieres decir, ¿la hermana de Yui? - la pelinegra asintió levemente - Ella se hará cargo de todo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un carruaje, que parecía salido del infierno, estaba estacionado en el porche de la manor. Los sirvientes abrieron las puertas, y de entre las sombras salió una mujer. Su piel prístina era nívea, los cabellos negros y finos caían sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad. Su rostro era fino y severo; dos orbes miel delineados de negro y unos labios pintados de rojo. Vestía un pesado kimono vinotinto y fumaba tabaco de una fina pipa.<p>

-Sakura-san… - murmuró, extendiendo su mano al rostro de Yuna, acariciando su mejilla - Yuna-chan - le sonrió. Después de todo, Yuna era su única nieta, hija de su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miro de reojo a Tazuna, el parecia observarla tambien con esa mirada perdida y su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol. ¿Realmente era quien decía ser? Bufó, "<em>Tan sólo un borracho<em>". Sakura paseo la mirada por su equipo, Naruto se veía más inquieto de lo normal; corriendo de aquí allá, ansioso por una situación de peligro en la que demostrar sus habilidades.

El ahudo y molesto chirrido de unas cadenas chocar alertó al grupo, Kakashi había sido aprisionado, incapaz de escapar sus carnes fueron desgarradas en el lugar, dejando nada más un espeso charco de sangre.

Sakura ahogó un grito, sus rodillas temblaron.

"_Eso no era posible_", instintivamente miró a Sasuke buscando sus ojos, parecía calmado, al menos más calmado que ella y Naruto.

El Uchiha hizo contacto visual con la joven buscando tranquilizarla. La pelirosa respiró profundo buscando recomponer su calma, tomó su katana yrápidamentee se posiciono delante de Tazuna en guardia.

El corazón de sakura latía rápido, no sabía si se trataba de la adrenalina o de ver a Sasuke actuar de una forma tan impecable ante una situación de peligro, lo veía con admiración, sus ojos brillaban y en sus labios se dibujaba una suave sonrisa

"_Sasuke-kun es genial_"...

Su pensamiento se detuvo en seco. Un enemigo estaba cargando contra ella, se posicionó, buscando el mayor agarre posible con sus pies al suelo, debía proteger al anciano, frunció el ceño esperando el ataque cuando, de pronto, una sombra se apareció ante sus ojos, - Sasuke-kun… - el joven estaba delante de ella, con los brazos extendidos y una expresión dura en el rostro.

No permitiría que tocaran a Sakura. Los labios de la pelirosa se entreabrieron de la impresión, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Una fuerte presión en su pecho, leves cosquillas en su estómago.

El combate acabó pronto cuando el jounin apareció dejando fuera de combate a los ninjas de la niebla, - Kakashi-sensei - Exclamó emocionada la joven con brillo en sus ojos. Qué alivio que estuviera bien, bueno, al menos eso pensó ella, Sasuke la observaba con los labios fruncidos, había sido él quien se había encargado de la situación y la había protegido.

-Tsk - La pelirosa giro a verlo, él tan solo se volteo con brusquedad siguiendo su camino.

Debemos tener más cuidado, Tazuna está siendo perseguido por mercenarios ninja, esta misión es de un rango mucho más alto de lo que pensábamos, así que, deben mantenerse todo el tiempo alerta, ¿de acuerdo? - El equipo siete asintió. Les esperaría una aventura mucho más terrible de lo que esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Abajo! - su corazón se detuvo. Sintió como su cuerpo se helaba, y al instante se echó al suelo, una espada sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas clavándose en un árbol, una presencia se manifestó.<p>

Sakura levanto la mirada observando al hombre parado en la espada, tenía un aspecto siniestro. Su rostro cubierto, el musculoso torso destapado, y ese inmenso arma.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Respiraba a bocanadas, la tensión del momento era demasiado para ella, miró de reojo a Sasuke, estaba temblando. Tragó con pesadez, la niebla era demasiado espesa, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo entre Kakashi y Zabuza.<p>

-¿Pero que tenemos aqui? - la voz ronca y profunda del mercenario murmuró a su oído, su pesada respiración movía sus cabellos, la sentía cerca.

Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de mantener la compostura - ¡Apártense! - gritó kakashi, en un parpadeo Naruto y Sasuke saltaron fuera del alcance de Zabuza, pero la pelirosa prisionera de su agarre no pudo hacerlo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando, entre la niebla, pudo divisar a Sakura a merced del hombre.

Con un una mano sujetandola del hombro izquierdo y el filo del kunai sobre su cuello la mantenía cerca de sí, inclinándose hacia ella cortó la nívea piel de su cuello. Ella tan sólo reprimió un quejido mientras la sangre corría caliente por su delicada clavícula. Sintió la respiración de Zabuza cerca, su lengua probar la sangre, aspirar su perfume, sumergir su rostro en el cabello de ella - Primero mataré a tu equipo, y luego me divertiré contigo -Temblorosa trató de alcanzar su katana, Zabuza rió por lo bajo, se la había quitado sin que lo notara.

Sasuke parecía estar a punto de perder el control tras escuchar el comentario del mercenario, con la mirada ensombrecida cargó hacia el hombre, pero se detuvo a medio camino, viendo como Kakashi clavaba un kunai en la espalda. El cuerpo se deshizo en agua mojando a la kunoichi. Tan soóo era una copia.

Jamás en su vida había temido tanto por su integridad, como ninja era normal temer por su vida, pero no era común sufrir de abuso sexual, era una regla ninja el no violar pero, por supuesto, ¿qué podría importarle a un criminal renegado?

La verdad, temía más ser violentada que asesinada. Suspiró, estaba claro que a pesar de los talentos que podría tener su equipo, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para enfrentar situaciones así, observó a Sasuke, respiraba con dificultad, pareció notar su mirada pues volteo a verla, sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar la sangre correr por su cuello, tiñendo su nívea piel.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Lamento que te hirieran Sakura. - la voz de Kakashi estaba apagada - se han portado muy bien en este situación de peligro. Creo que les ha quedado más claro lo que significa trabajar en equipo. Ahora, Sasuke ¿podrías atender la herida de tu compañera? - Enseguida Naruto protestó - ¡Huh! ¿por qué Sasuke es el que atiende a Sakura-chan? - El pelinegro rodó con impaciencia los ojos, tomó a Sakura por la muñeca apartándola del griterío - Siéntate - la pelirosa mirándolo con curiosidad se sentó de rodillas en el suelo.<p>

Escuchaba como el Uchiha removía cosas en su bolso, buscando el equipo de primeros auxilios, o al menos eso supuso. Se tensó cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas muy cerca de ella, parecía vacilar en cómo proceder a curar el cuello de la chica. Con la mano algo temblorosa se dispuso a apartar delicadamente el cabello de su espalda, dejándolo reposar en su otro hombro.

"_Es tan suave..._" la chica completamente sonrojada, deslizó suavemente su kimono, lo suficiente para dejarlo trabajar en la herida, mostrando su lozana piel, sus manos aún más temblorosas dudaban. Había visto mucho más que eso de una mujer en revistas o tv, pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, el cuello y hombro desnudo de Sakura le parecían terriblemente atrayentes. Había algo sobre ello increíblemente erótico, apretó la mandíbula recordando las palabras de Zabuza.

Un sentimiento oscuro de profundo resentimiento y odio surgió en su pecho. Con un pañuelo húmedo limpió la sangre escurrida. Con cuidado palpó el corte secando la sangre que corría de él, la pelirosa reprimió un quejido tensando su cuerpo y bajando su rostro. - Lo siento, le murmuró Sasuke acercándose aún más para tener más cuidado, respirando sobre la piel de la pelirosa.

Sintió el impulso de posar sus labios sobre el hombro de ella, pero reprimió ese pensamiento y se reprochó mentalmente mientras ponía el vendaje en la herida, terminando de sanarla.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, y del impulso la chica tropezó cayendo sobre el pecho del Uchiha quien no se apartó. Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que el resto del equipo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, volvió la mirada a la pelirosa encontrándose con esos grandes ojos de ella, las finas yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus labios de pronto. El uchiha se sonrojo ante el contacto, mirándola sorprendido.

Sakura aún temblaba por lo ocurrido, la estrechó lentamente contra su cuerpo como queriendo reconfortarla, ella se sujetó de su camisa, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Sasuke cerró sus ojos - todo está bien - murmuró suavemente - No dejare que te pase nada… - las palabras se escaparon de sus labios esta vez, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Los ojos jades llenos de lágrimas lo contemplaron con atención, sus labios se rozaron, intercambiando respiraciones. Se quedaron quietos como tratando de recordar la sensación de cercanía que compartían en el momento, el corazón del pelinegro parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. -Sakura… - suspiró contra los labios de ella, se detuvo en seco y se apartó bruscamente cuando notó que Naruto se acercaba.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, tocando sus propios labios al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, la miró de nuevo, ella sostenía una mano contra su pecho, parecía estar sintiendo su corazón, debía estar tan nerviosa como él.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke se comportaba de forma extraña desde que habían vuelto del país de Las Olas. Miró con atención a Akane, no podía concentrarse, seguía recordando su encuentro con el Uchiha.<p>

- Baja al centro y entrega este mensaje - sacó un pergamino de su haori - Baja a pie, nada de carruajes. - Sakura suspiró. Se dio un baño, refrescando su cuerpo y limpiando el sudor, había pasado toda la mañana entrenando, rumores de que el examen chunnin estaba cerca había vuelto locos a todos los genins de la aldea, incluyéndola. Estaba casi segura de que el precario de su sensei los postularía como candidatos, y sus compañeros siendo como son, no dirían que no. Ni siquiera ella diría que no.

La vistieron con un yukata ligero y fresco, decorado con flores y colores pasteles era perfecto para el caluroso día que hacía - ¿no me podrían amarrar un poco el cabello? hace mucho calor - las chicas se miraron entre sí. La sentaron delante de la peinadora, peinaron hacia adelante los mechones de cabello que usualmente decoraban su rostro para apartarlos de las coletas que le iban a amarrar. Peinaron ambos costados para agarrarle cada coleta, sin embargo no le recogieron todo el cabello, sólo la parte de arriba, Sakura arqueo la ceja, prácticamente lo seguía teniendo suelto, tan solo le habían amarrado una coleta a cada lado con las secciones de cabello superiores. Suspiró, aunque debía admitir que se veía muy adorable, se sonrojó. - No puedo demorarme más chicas, tan sólo iré a entregar un mensaje en el centro - Observaba como le pintaban las uñas de un verde agua muy claro similar a sus ojos, una gota de sudor bajó por sus mejillas - Demo, Sakura-san, irá a pie, todos la verán y últimamente ha estado muy descuidada - Sakura se dio por vencida, tratando de caminar hacia la salida mientras las chicas aún la seguían. Estaban perfumándola, acomodando su obi, colocando adornos de sakura en cada coleta - al menos llévese la sombrilla, onegai - la tomó de mala gana, cerrando el portón de un golpe comenzó a caminar colina abajo por el sendero, en realidad la sombrilla había sido una buena idea, la abrió protegiéndose del sol. Suspiró sintiendo la brisa, quizás este sería el único momento de calma que tendría en mucho tiempo, entre los entrenamientos y las misiones tontas de su sensei no había respiro.

Paseó su mirada por los árboles que lucían un verde profundo, sus ramas eran frondosas y densas, el cielo era de un celeste eterno y el sol brillaba encantador. La verdad era un día muy agradable.

Finalmente llegaba al centro de la ciudad, la gente comenzaba a verla demasiado, a cuchichear y a seguirla por las calles, se incomodó, apretando el paso como podía, el estúpido yukata tampoco le permitía demasiado movimiento - ¿A dónde va una señorita tan preciosa? - Rodó los ojos, y girándose sobre sus pies vio a un grupo de tres muchachos - ¿por qué no pasas la tarde con nosotros, eh? - Sakura entrecerró los ojos, llevo su mano a su espalda, para luego recordar que no llevaba consigo Senbonzakura, se mordió los labios, esto iba a ser más molesto de lo que pensaba, el muchacho extendió su mano como si fuera a tomarla del brazo, cuando de pronto un reflejo verde se atravesó entre ambos, parpadeo un par de veces. Era otro chico, un chico de apariencia algo extraña y graciosa, con un corte de "hongo" en su cabello liso y negro, un body verde apagado, y calentadores espantosos de color anaranjado en sus piernas.

El chico adoptó posición de combate defensivo delante de ella - No permitiré que sean rudos con Sakura-san - lo miró sorprendida, ¿cómo la conocía? ella no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, los chicos creyendo que se trataba de una persona corriente se lanzaron contra el misterioso joven, quien en movimientos imperceptibles los dejó fuera de combate, aún seguía paralizada, con sus labios entreabiertos contemplando al muchacho delante de sí. Se volteo para verla con esos grandes ojos negros, sus cejas gruesas coronéndolos.

No era un chico apuesto, no era para nada apuesto, pero su mirada era dulce. - Sakura-san - murmuró entonces, completamente rojo al contemplarla con detenimiento, hizo una reverencia ante ella - Sakura-san es la flor de cerezo más hermosa que haya existido - La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces más sin comprender al chico.

Hn. - Tomó su sombrilla con firmeza en cuanto escucho esa voz, de reojo pudo ver que Sasuke se encontraba en el lugar, parecía algo agitado, "¿Habia estado corriendo?". La verdad es que el Uchiha había presenciado todo desde uno de los locales del centro en donde estaba almorzando. Al reconocer a la pelirosa había decidido contemplarla, y en cuanto vio a esos macarras acosarla había salido corriendo en su defensa, pero alguien había llegado antes, y no sólo eso, había demostrado una rapidez tan superior como a de su sensei, sin haber dejado ver sus movimientos.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz de la joven lo llamó, tardó un momento antes de despegar su mirada irritada del muchacho extraño que estaba presente para mirar a su compañera, trago pesado en cuanto notó lo preciosa que estaba ese día, se sonrojó levemente y con orgullo apartó la mirada fingiendo no estar sorprendido.

- Sakura-san, saldría conmigo en una cita - Los ojos del joven brillaban con mucho entusiasmo, Sasuke apretó los dientes, lentamente caminando hacia sakura - no existe una chica más hermosa y dulce que usted - el Uchiha se posicionó a un costado de Sakura como si de alguna forma eso marcara territorio. La pelirosa rió nerviosamente - Piérdete - escupió Sasuke de pronto, Sakura impactada lo tomó por la manga de la camisa - Demo, Sasuke-kun.. no seas tan rud - calló al instante cuando vio los ojos de su compañero tornarse rojo escarlata "Sharingan…" . - Sasuke-kun.. - soltó casi asustada su agarre. - Así que, tu eres el joven Uchiha Sasuke-kun, debes saber que estoy ansioso por combatir contra ti en los exámenes chunnin - el pelinegro apretó aún más la mandíbula, sin embargo, sonrió arrogante - Yo también estoy ansioso de partirte la cara - La pelirosa tomó su mano esta vez - yamete, Sasuke-kun - le murmuró por lo bajo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda -Lee-san gracias por su ayuda, nos vemos en los exámenes - sonrió genuinamente haciendo una leve reverencia, causando que los ojos del muchacho se aguaran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, la pelirosa aprovechó el momento para retirarse arrastrando a Sasuke quien aún no se había soltado del agarre.

- No tienes porque ser tan grosero - le reprochó soltando su mano, suspiró caminando hacia la oficina de correos, Sasuke tomo la sombrilla que sostenía Sakura, y con suavidad se la quitó en silencio para él llevarla. La miró notando las coletas, los adornos delicados en su cabello, el suave y exquisito perfume. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

La vio entregar la carta, charlar con el empleado, y como cada hombre que pasaba a su lado la miraba embobado.

Sasuke tan sólo se limitaba a acompañarla, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía.

Al menos hasta que la escuchó emitir un chillido infantil de emoción y estampar su rostro a un escaparate. Arqueó una ceja mirando el cartel del local. Hizo una mueca de desagrado "_dulces..._" caminó para ver qué admiraba la chica, sus ojos parecían brillar con especial alegría. - ¿Quieres uno? - le preguntó en un murmullo, la chica se volteo a verlo sonrojada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, casi pegando saltos de emoción lo abrazó riendo. El pelinegro la sujetó con su brazo libre - ¡Sakura, cálmate! - la chica se apartó y rápidamente entró en la tienda, Sasuke suspiró, una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerró su billetera tras haber pagado el dulce que Sakura había escogido.<p>

Ella se lo comió con todo el gusto del mundo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo ponían nervioso. "¿_Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto…_? " recordó entonces el delicado roce de labios que habían tenido semanas atrás. Su corazón comenzó a later rápido, mirando a Sakura relamer sus rosados labios tras teminar de comer. Se quedó contemplándola, mas bien, contemplando los labios de la chica con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja.

Sintió entonces la mano de ella en su frente, se apartó bruscamente - Estás rojo, quizás tengas fiebre Sasuke-kun. Entrenas muy duro todo el tiempo, tienes que tomarlo con calma - la escucho decir, suspiró negando con su cabeza, relajando el rostro. Ya estaba atardeciendo, sin notarlo habían pasado toda la tarde juntos.

Se retiraron del local, la pelirosa le agradeció por onceava vez el dulce, él nuevamente le dijo que se quedara tranquila. Caminaban hacia el sendero que daba hacia la subida de la colina, es decir, el sendero que llevaba a la casa de la pelirosa. Pronto el sol cayó, y el ambiente se tornó mas fresco, las calles se hallaban vacías, todo el mundo debía estar cenando en casa.

Los dedos de la pelirosa buscaron los del pelinegro, entrelazándolos por segunda vez en el día. Sakura lo había hecho discretamente, vacilante se había arriesgado a acercarse al muchacho. No había mucha luz eléctrica aún, contaban tan sólo con la luna para que iluminara las calles.

Se detuvieron al llegar al sendero, ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, Sakura lucía una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba tan feliz por su compañía. El uchiha paseó sus ojos negros por las facciones de la chica, recordando una vez más la sensación de intimidad que habían experimentado en el país de Las Olas. Miró la cicatriz casi completamente curada en el cuello de la joven.

Su respiración se volvió profunda y pesada… Un destello rojo adornó su rostro, la ira renacida en su pecho había activado su sharingan, pero esta vez, las manos de la pelirosa taparon suavemente sus ojos, cerrándolos. La caricia no fue breve, ella sujeto con sus manos el rostro de él, quien había abierto los ojos mostrándolos negros, disfrutando de la suavidad con que ella lo trataba. Siempre tan dulce hacia el. La contempló, como lentamente ella se acercaba acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de puntillas en sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

El pelinegro sólo podía escuchar sus propios latidos, instintivamente tomando con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Sakura, apretándola contra sí, y finalmente entregándose al beso que ella le procuraba.

La sensación de sus labios acariciarse en lentos movimientos, el roce húmedo y cálido, los suspiros de ella ahogados en su boca, la sintió temblar ligeramente bajo su agarre.

Trataba de mantener la calma en el momento, de no respirar tan agitadamente y comprender que estaba sucediendo. La brisa revolvió los cabellos de ambos, y la densa fragancia a cerezos lo invadió como aquella primera vez que se vieron, entonces no quiso soltarla, continuó besándola, acalorando su cuerpo con cada roce y caricia, con la cercanía entre ellos.

En aquel instante había olvidado por completo todo. Absolutamente todo. Le sorprendería si supiera decir cuál era su nombre, al menos hasta que la joven se separó con suavidad de él completamente sonrojada. Se encontró con la respiración agitada y sus ojos contemplándolo con tanta delicadeza - Sasuke-kun yo.. -

- No - la interrumpió, aún trataba de recomponer su propia respiración - ve a casa Sakura - le dijo, y bajando la mirada se giró sobre sus pies, y caminó lejos de allí temiendo que lo detuviera. No debía enamorarse de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mirada se alternaba entre la reja del bosque y el uchiha, su corazón latía rápido. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa por esta prueba, había escuchado que el bosque de la muerte era realmente peligroso, era posible morir en la prueba y a pesar de que había entrenado mucho, tan sólo había mejorado en sus habilidades de Kendo y taijutsu. Desde que Akane había regresado a la Manor Sakuranbo, Yui no se había manifestado, por lo tanto no había aprendido nada sobre su chakra y su kekkei genkai. Eso sí, había notado que tenía un control increíble de su chakra.<p>

¡Adelante! - Anko anunció el comienzo del examen, rápidamente se introdujeron en lo profundo del bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke, quien desde que había compartido ese beso con Sakura la había evitado al punto de no haberle dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Ella se sentía usada y rechazada y él luchaba contra sus sentimientos y los impulsos.

Tsk - El pelinegro frunció el ceño sonrojado, había recordado lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Había soñado con Sakura, nada particularmente censurable, sólo había soñado con contemplarla, con su perfume, con sus grandes ojos jades. No era posible que en medio del examen se desconcentrara pensando en tonterías como esa. Sacudió su cabeza.

Se detuvieron en un claro, - creo que hemos recorrido suficiente distancia, deberíamos ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora, los enemigos acecharán constantemente y no podemos bajar la guardia - Sasuke dijo rápidamente, acto seguido les indicó una contraseña en caso de que debieran identificarse.

Abruptamente todos voltearon a ver a una misma dirección, no estaban solos. Un voraz torbellino de viento se disparó hacia ellos, Sasuke y Sakura lograron esquivarlo, Naruto infortunadamente no.

Cuando hubo acabado el caos, ambos integrantes del equipo siete salieron de sus escondites, encontrándose cara a cara, Sasuke miró por primera vez en semanas los ojos de la chica, quien bajó el rostro triste y avergonzada, Sasuke entonces supo que había manejado mal las cosas. - ¿La cancion ninja 'Ninki'? - murmuró preguntando con un kunai en la mano - Es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena. No hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo. Es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto. El momento cuando el enemigo está cansado, y ha bajado la guardia. - Respondió ella a la perfección, sólo entonces Sasuke bajo=ó la guardia, contemplando sus ojos jades, más no hubo mucho tiempo para mirarla pues Naruto apareció entre los arbustos quejándose del dolor, preguntando si todos estaban bien - La contraseña, Naruto - le pidió la pelirosa, este accedió enseguida, diciendo cada palabra a la perfección y sin vacilamientos. Hipsofacto Sasuke le lanzó un kunai, que fue esquivado - Pero si dijo la contraseña… - le reclamó Sakura - Exacto, la dijo perfecta, ¿realmente crees que el Naruto que conocemos sería capaz? ¿Qué crees que diría en verdad? - Sakura frunció el ceño reflexionando, era cierto - Diría… Lo siento, la he olvidado - Sasuke asintió - ¡muestra tu verdadera identidad, farsante! - expectó.

La mirada de Naruto cambió totalmente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de maldad, volviéndose perspicaces y afilados, relamiendo sus labios sonrió incorporándose. Todo se llenó de humo.

Lo que parecia una mujer se mostró ante sus ojos, una mujer de largos y finos cabellos negros, vestida de forma anticuada y algo folklórica. Ocultaba parcialmente su rostro bajo un sombrero de paja. - Así que no bajas la guardia … - arrastraba las palabras bañadas en una entonación embelesante. Era una presencia extraña y perturbadora. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mirar con detenimiento al sujeto, su corazón latía pesado, su cabeza sufría un agudo dolor. "_¿Yui-sama?_". La mujer los contemplaba con lo que parecía, gran deseo.

Saco de su bolsillo el pergamino de la tierra, el pergamino que, de hecho, ellos necesitaban. Y llevándoselo a la boca lo enrolló con su lengua engulliéndolo. Sakura respiraba a bocanadas "_Y-yo… le conozco_", ¿qué era esta sensación que la invadía? Las manos le temblaban, y se ahogaba en ansiedad.

-Comencemos… - llevándose la mano al rostro bajó la piel sus ojeras descubriendo su ojo. De pronto ninguno de los dos podía respirar, la viva imagen de un kunai atravesando sus frentes se manifestó frente a sus ojos, incapaces de moverse cayeron al suelo temblando. "_¿genjutsu?_" sasuke pensó, para luego vomitar en la tierra.

Sakura por otro lado estaba fuera de sí. Ahora lo comprendía. Esa persona frente a sus ojos era Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sama", un nombre que resonaba en su interior. Sintió un fuerte impacto en su pecho, Yui conocia a este hombre y lo conocía muy bien.

Recuerdos que no eran suyos corrían por su mente, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. La mujer no despegaba la mirada de la pelirosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó, riendo por lo bajo. Tomó dos kunais de su bolso, alzó la mano contemplando a ambos jóvenes. Era hora de ponerlos a prueba.

Sasuke aterrorizado miró a la chica su lado, paralizada y bañada en lágrimas iba a morir. Debía hacer algo. Luchando arduamente contra su mente, movía con lentitud su brazo, pudiendo sacar un kunai - ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso ? - la escurridiza voz de la mujer se escuchó, y en un suave movimiento lanzó los kunais apuntando a sus frentes. Sasuke se aferró fuertemente a su arma, y con determinación la clavó en su muslo derecho, anulando su miedo con dolor, sujetando en sus brazos a la pelirosa, huyendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Respiraba a bocanadas,y el mero hecho de hacerlo le atormentaba, si los escuchaba estaban perdidos. Sujetó el kunai clavado en su muslo, apretó los dientes sacándolo de su piel. La sangre corrió tiñendo de rojo sus ropas, Sakura aún parecía estar en un trance. Extendió su mano con intención de apartar sus cabellos de su rostro, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo la chica despertó, recuperando el brillo de conciencia en sus ojos. Jadeaba.<p>

- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bi - Antes de poder terminar la frase el pelinegro posó su mano sobre sus labios asustado, indicándole que guardara silencio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, percatándose enseguida de que había una serpiente gargantuesca a sus espaldas, tomó el brazo del uchiha, y destapando su boca le gritó que se apartara.

El pelinegro gritó con desesperación en cuanto vio a la serpiente siguiéndole, lanzando todos los shirukens y kunais que pudo. La dejó muerta en el árbol en el que se había enrollado.

Reposó agachado en una rama, recuperando el aliento, con sus terribles ojos rojos, contemplando la sangre de la serpiente correr. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que del cuerpo de la serpiente emergía aquella espantosa mujer, quien en cuanto localizó a su presa salió a cazarla, moviéndose perturbadoramente por las ramas, estirándose cual serpiente.

Sasuke parecía totalmente fuera de sí, el chico que mantenía la calma en los peores momentos de peligro, el ninja prodigio de su generación, el que siempre había protegido a Sakura, se había ahogado en cobardía.

Totalmente perturbado ante la presencia de la mujer le tendió en un lanzamiento el pergamino del cielo, creyendo que con esto los dejaría ir en paz. Naruto quien había aparecido de pronto, perdió la calma en el instante, acusándolo de impostor, el Sasuke del equipo siete no era un cobarde.

Naruto-kun está en lo cierto, tan sólo tengo que… - dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa - matarlos a todos. - levantando su manga, mostró su brazo tatuado. La pelirosa al verlo se fue de rodillas al suelo, sus pupilas temblaban, y su mente se veía golpeada nuevamente por recuerdos que no había vivido. Quiso gritar, quiso advertir lo que iba a suceder, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La mujer invocó a otra de esas gigantescas serpientes.

Naruto estaba a punto de morir devorado por una de ellas, la pelirosa sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Nadie salvo la espantosa mujer había notado su estado. Sasuke por otro lado, parecía resignado a ver morir a su compañero.

Algo pareció apoderarse del rubio, una ira inminente y una fuerza sobrenatural lo llevaron a golpear a muerte a la serpiente. La mujer lo apartó con llamas, dejándolo aparentemente inconsciente. - Sigues tú - la mirada de ella se posó sobre un Sasuke paralizado del miedo. Sakura lloró del desespero, no podría salvarlo.

No supo cómo, pero Naruto emergió de la nada conteniendo todo el peso del ataque de la serpiente, protegiendo a Sasuke - eh… ¿estás herido, gatito asustadizo? - le preguntó entre jadeos el muchacho.

La lengua de la mujer se estiró, sujetando del torso a Naruto, al destapar su abdomen apareció un sello en él. Con un movimiento su captora le clavó los dedos en la piel, dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura quien trataba de regularizar su respiración, logro captar el momento y lanzando un kunai sujeto a su compañero contra un tronco.

Naruto podrá ser torpe y chillón… pero al menos no es un cobarde, ¿cierto? - las palabras de la pelirosa resonaron en los oídos del Uchiha. La mirada de la mujer se posó sobre la pelirosa y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios - Sakura-chan… - su voz embelesada había impactado a los presentes, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? la pelirosa apretó los dientes y mordaz desenvaino a senbonzakura.

La serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke parecía haber reaccionado ante las duras palabras de la pelirosa. Activando su sharingan se dispuso a atacar. El combate reanudó. Sasuke volvía a ser el mismo. Había conseguido amarrar a la mujer contra un árbol, chamuscándola por completo con un Katon. Su grito desgarrador resonó en el bosque.

Sakura rápidamente bajó hasta donde Sasuke se hallaba, lo tomó por el brazo preocupada, revisando si se encontraba bien. El chirrido de los nylons rompiéndose llamó su atención, miró de reojo como ese sujeto se movía. Respiró profundamente volviendo la mirada hacia Sasuke. No estaba en condiciones de pelear, fue entonces cuando tras un sello de ese ser perturbador, el joven quedó paralizado otra vez.

Por otro lado Sakura había adquirido un aspecto amenazante. Estaba fuera de sí, su pecho subía y bajaba y poco a poco el chakra comenzaba a emanar de ella.

La mujer se arrancó la piel de la cara, resultando ser una máscara. Mostrando su verdadero rostro, con sus ojos amarillos clavados en Sakura, la joven comenzaba a expedir una luz intensa. De pronto el cielo aclaró y los rayos del sol encontraron su camino entre las hojas, iluminando el lugar cálidamente. Pétalos de Sakura caían agraciadamente de la nada, como nieve rosa revoloteando en el aire.

El cuerpo de Sakura se mostró cambiado, como si hubiera crecido y madurado en un instante, ahora una mujer pelirosa era la que se hallaba en su lugar, sosteniendo tenazmente la katana - Orochimaru-sama - su voz fina y sutil acarició los oídos del sannin.

Yui - murmuró entonces algo sorprendido, Sakura caminó lentamente hacia el hombre, contorneando sus caderas, apuntándolo con su filo. Los cabellos rosas se mecieron y el hombre pareció consternado, acercándose a ella. Caminó despacio, la expresión de su rostro era diferente esta vez. Sakura en un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia entre ellos enterrando el filo de su katana desde el hombro hasta el pecho del Sannin - Yo no soy Yui-sama - le susurro al oído profundizando el corte de su espada. Orochimaru posó su mano en el cuello de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no eres ella. - relamió sus labios, sin importar que la chica continuara enterrando cada vez más a Senbonzakura en su pecho, al contrario terminó de romper el poco espacio entre ellos, lo suficiente como para quedar mejilla con mejilla, paralizando a la pelirosa esta vez.

- Eres mejor… - le murmuró, acariciando los cabellos, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos. Su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro captando enseguida su mirada de odio, sintió como cada fibra del cuerpo del uchiha deseaba despedazarlo por su cercanía a la pelirosa,

- ¿Celoso, sasuke-kun ? - con un brazo rodeó la cintura de la mujer, bajó el kimono de ella descubriendo su hombro y la cicatriz de su cuello. Se inclinó posando sus labios sobre la tersa piel de ella, acariciando lentamente con su lengua el corte. La sintió temblar de rabia ante su acción, sin mencionar que el Uchiha ya estaba a punto de apuñalarlo a muerte. Sonrió sobre la piel de Sakura, y en un parpadeo desapareció.

El cuerpo de ella volvió a iluminarse, retornando a su forma original, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya entretenido, por favor, si es de su agrado dejen un comentario. Son un buen incentivo. <em>


End file.
